


The Frog Pervert

by j_crew_guy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Prince Iruka was out walking in the woods and playing with his favorite shuriken. It was made of gold and quite shiny. He found himself near a well and began to twirl the shuriken between his fingers. But Iruka wasn't nearly as good at twirling as he thought he was, and the shuriken slipped and fell down into the well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Pervert

Once upon a time, there lived a prince named Iruka. He had a scar over the bridge of his nose from a childhood accident. He was a handsome lad with dark hair and bright eyes. Some even said the scar enhanced his good looks.

One day, Prince Iruka was out walking in the woods and playing with his favorite shuriken. It was made of gold and quite shiny. He found himself near a well and began to twirl the shuriken between his fingers. But Iruka wasn't nearly as good at twirling as he thought he was, and the shuriken slipped and fell down into the well.

"Oh, no!" Iruka cried.

A frog hopped up on the edge of the well and looked at the prince. The frog was wearing a headband that covered one of his eyes. Using his uncovered eye, the frog stared at Prince Iruka. "...Your crying makes it hard for me to enjoy the manga I was reading," the frog told the prince. "If I get your shuriken back, will you stop crying?"

"Yes!"

"But you must let me come to your palace and eat from your plate and drink from your cup and sleep in your bed." The frog didn't really want to do those things, but he was required by law to say them to the prince before he retrieved the item that fell down the well.

"Sure," said Prince Iruka.

"Okay," shrugged the frog, who hopped down into the well and returned a moment later with the golden shuriken.

"Thank you!" cried the prince, who took the shuriken from the frog and ran back towards the palace.

"Well. That was rude," mumbled the frog. He hopped back to his pad and marked his place in the manga he was reading and then used a secret frog ninja art to arrive at the palace soon after the prince.

When the frog arrived, Prince Iruka sheepishly explained what had happened to his father, the Lord Hokage.

"Mmmm," said the Hokage. "You made a verbal contract with the frog and you need to keep it. Let him come in and do as you agreed to with him."

Prince Iruka sighed and reluctantly let the frog eat at his place at the table, eat from his plate and drink from his cup. The frog proved to be remarkably polite and an excellent conversationalist, engaging the Hokage in a lengthy conversation about the specific arts of ninjitsu each animal species knew.

When it came time to let the frog sleep in his bed, the prince had the frog follow him to his room. Iruka gingerly sat on the edge of his bed while the frog nonchalantly hopped onto it and settled down. The frog proceeded to make himself truly comfortable and pulled out a volume of manga he had brought along.

Prince Iruka's eyes grew wide as he saw the frog pull the manga seemingly out of nowhere. "How'd you do that?"

"Secret art of the pervert," the frog said in a bored voice. "Wanna know more? Lean over and I'll tell you."

The prince leaned over to hear the secret, and as he did, his lips brushed against the frog. There was a burst of smoke and where the frog had sat, there was now a man with silvery-grey hair. Wearing a headband that covered one eye and reading a volume of manga.

"Hey," the man said by way of reply.

Prince Iruka blinked. "But... how??"

The man waved a hand in a vague gesture before returning to his manga. "Some creepy guy and a curse. You know how it is."

"Right," said the prince. "My name is--"

"Iruka," finished the man. "I know. The name's Kakashi." He finished his manga and set it down on the bed. "And you get the wet spot tonight," he said, deadpan.

And they lived (for the most part) happily ever after.


End file.
